


Frogs of the moon

by Lvnxriaa



Category: ARMY - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet love, mentions of jimin, proposing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lvnxriaa/pseuds/Lvnxriaa
Summary: Ever since Taehyung was little, his grandma would always sing this lullaby to him. Whenever if he was sad or couldn’t sleep, now that she’s gone, he's found someone to share that joy with. He now sings it to his family.
Relationships: Taejoon - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	Frogs of the moon

**Author's Note:**

> This for my friends

Today was the birthday of little Taejoon. He was turning 2 and the day where namjoon was gonna propose to Taehyung, his boyfriend of over 3 years, so yeah, it was special.

Everyone was helping to set up everything to make it beautiful while Jimin, Taehyung, and Taejoon was out.

”do we have everything ready?” namjoon asked, pacing nervously back and forth for like the hundredth time today since they were done setting up.

”Namjoon, I swear on Jungkook that if you do not stop pacing back and forth, I will smack you upside your head.”   
With that being said, Namjoonstopped pacing taking a deep sigh, ”just calm down I'm pretty sure tae will love your gift for him.

”yeah, yeah your right Jin, he will. I don't know why I'm overreacting,” namjoon said, looking in the mirror one last time before going downstairs where everyone else is ”okay, everyone, they will be here in a minute, so get in your places and turn the lights off.

Everyone stood in the place they were supposed to be hiding at while namjoon stood a few inches away from the door with the light off, telling himself that everything would be alright and tae will say yes.

But would he really? They never really talked about getting married, and it took namjoon the courage to even ask him out. When they first met, Namjoon was nervous he always stuttered drop stuff or trip over things, while Taehyung was the opposite. He’s a free spirit, he loved to party, and even though he is very excited, he loves to read and play with children.

Taehyung was working two jobs back then because he was getting paid enough to support him living on his own. He worked as a salesperson in bt21 because he loved it there, seeing all the kids with their stuffed animals.

When taehyung had parked his car. The whole outside of the house was black, which kind of wasn't a surprise. He got out with a sleepy taejoon in his arms ”since he's sleepy do you just want to sing happy birthday and put him in his crib?” Jimin, Tae's best friend, said. Taehyung nodded his head walking towards his house and unlocking the door.  
As soon as he turned on the lights, a bunch of surprises came. He quickly hushed all of them. He walked towards the couch and laid his sleepy 2-year-old down, shaking him gently. ”Taejoon is sleepy, let's just sing happy birthday.” Taehyung said, and everyone nodded.

Everyone said their happy birthdays to the birthday boy, they ate cake and are all chilling downstairs, while Taejoon is asleep upstairs. This moment makes Namjoon even more nervous to see the love of his life having fun and smiling his beautiful smile that could light up the whole world. He took one last sigh and stood up, walking over to say. 

”Taehyung,” he said when he got close enough and kneeled down. Taehyung turned around and looked down at namjoon to see him kneeling, he started to feel tears coming down. ”I'm not gonna start off when by saying the day you miss me bullcrap, I want to start off by saying that you are the love of my life. Without you and Taejoon, I would lose control of myself and be someone I would regret. You have become the light of my life. I always enjoy the time I spend with yall. You are the happiness of my life, you are the smile on my lips, I am alive to see you anytime, your adorable smile gives me the power to be free so....will you marry me?

At this point, Taehyung was full-on in tears and smiling at the same time. He has never wanted anything more than to spend the rest of his life with Namjoon and their child.  
Taehyung didn't want Namjoon to wait anymore, but he just couldn't stop crying, they were playing the song that his grandmother sung to him. he took a deep breath and wiped his tears, knowing that he’s gonna cry later on he finally said ”yes...”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is good it just came to me randomly


End file.
